Those Who Are Hunted
by RurouniGirl
Summary: I suck at summaries, so... This is the first Digimon fic I've ever written, so I don't know how good it is. It's AU. Yaoi. Taito. Um...Matt has pointy ears. Anywayz, read to find out what it is. Chapter 7 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is an AU fic. Matt's an elf. Yaoi. Probably Taito. Possible Daikeru. Not sure. Any suggestions please let me know.  
  
  
  
Those Who Are Hunted: Part 1  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
Matt looked over his shoulder as he ran through the woods. 'Damn. They were gaining on him.'   
  
He tried to run faster, jumping over logs and bushes as he went. 'He couldn't get caught. If he was caught, he was as good as dead.'   
  
He shook his head. 'He didn't understand it. What had elves ever done to the humans? Why did they want to kill all the elves? It was still a mystery to him. All he knew was that he had to get away from this hunting party or he would be killed, just like his parents.'   
  
He felt an overwhelming sadness start to rise in his chest at the remembrance of what had happened to his parents, but he forced himself to push it down. 'He couldn't die like his parents had. He had to take care of his brother. If he died then TK would have no one to look after him. And, although Matt didn't show it, he cared a lot about his younger brother. He didn't want anything to happen to him.'   
  
He let out a strangled cry as he tripped over a root and fell to the ground. 'Damn. He did not need this.'   
  
He jumped to his feet and started running again. He knew that they were getting closer to him each minute, but he wasn't about to give up. He cried out as an incredible pain shot through his shoulder. He stumbled slightly and leaned against a tree for support.   
  
"Damn," he said through gritted teeth.   
  
There, sticking out of his shoulder, was an arrow. His vision was swimming and he could hardly stand on his two feet. 'Damn. This isn't good,' he thought, as he collapsed toward the ground.   
  
He was surprised when he felt someone catch him before he hit the ground. He opened his eyes, but his vision was to blurred to see anything. All he could make out was a blur of white and brown before he lost consciousness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt groaned. His eyes fluttered and then opened. 'Damn, my shoulder hurts.' He looked around, wondering where he was. He was in a small, one-room hut. The wall was full of cluttered shelves. Pots and jars of different liquids and leaves covered a small table next to the fireplace. A pile of bandages was sitting in front of the fire to keep them warm.   
  
He looked around for the person that had rescued him, but the house was empty. He sighed and lay back. His exhaustion got the better of him, and he was soon fast asleep.  
  
He woke up a few hours later as the smell of food wafted to his nostrils. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around.   
  
"Good. You're awake."  
  
Matt turned toward the speaker. His breath caught in his throat. A young boy about his age was sitting next to the fire stirring a pot of stew. He had spiky brown hair and the brownest sparkling eyes Matt had ever seen. He was beautiful.   
  
The boy smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Matt tried to sit up and winced at the pain in his shoulder. "Never been better," he said, lying back down.   
The boy stood up, shaking his head. "You shouldn't do that," he said. "The wound is still healing and you could reopen it with any sudden movement."   
  
Matt took a deep breath, pushing the pain away. He looked up at the other boy. "I'm Matt," he said extending his hand.   
  
The other boy smiled and took his offered hand. "I'm Tai," he said. "Welcome to my cramped yet humble home," he said with a laugh.  
  
Matt laughed but found that a bad idea. Laughing jostled his shoulder, which in turn, sent a searing pain up his arm. He gasped.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tai asked worriedly.  
  
Matt nodded, pushing his pain aside. He had gotten used to that. He hid all his emotions inside. Not even his younger brother knew what he was feeling sometimes.   
  
"I'm fine," he said, his face impassive and unemotional.   
  
Tai smirked. "You know, it's true what they say. Your eyes are the windows to your soul. When I look into your eyes, I can see exactly what you're feeling."  
  
He walked over to the table and picked up a small pot of salve. He knelt down beside Matt, unwinding the bandage around his shoulder, and rubbed some of the salve on the wound.   
  
"This should numb the wound so it won't be so painful."  
  
The salve smelled of herbs and felt cool against his skin. And Tai's touch was soft and gentle.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Tai asked as he finished putting the salve on the wound and replaced the bandage.  
  
Matt nodded and eagerly accepted the bowl of stew Tai offered to him. He tried to stifle his moan of pleasure as the wonderful taste of the stew filled his mouth. It had been a long time since he had eaten anything so good. Actually, it had been a long time since he had eaten anything at all. He hadn't had a real meal in weeks.  
  
Once they had finished eating, Matt took a deep breath and finally asked the question he so desperately wanted the answer to.  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
Tai looked up, startled. "What?"  
  
"Why did you help me? Rescue me? I'm an elf. Elves are hunted and killed by humans. So, why did you help me?"  
  
Tai shrugged. "Elves have never done anything to harm me so why should I hunt them and kill them.  
Besides, I'm a healer. It's my job to heal the injured and sick. Not to sit back and let them die. Especially when they didn't do anything to deserve death, or in your case, an injury."  
  
Matt thought about for a minute, letting everything Tai had just said sink in. 'It was true. Elves had never done anything to hurt anyone. None of the elves had any idea why they were being hunted and killed. He was just glad to find a human who didn't want him dead. He actually had a...friend.' A smile slowly spread across his face.   
  
"Thank you," he said.   
Tai looked a little confused. "For what?"  
  
Matt smiled. "For everything. For rescuing me. For healing me. For being my...friend."  
  
Tai grinned and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Anytime," he said. "Anytime."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know. Review. RurouniGirl  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I decided this isn't going to be a Daikeru. Davis is just going to be TK's best friend. Maybe I'll make it a Kensuke or something. I don't know. Maybe a Takari. I haven't figured it out yet.  
  
  
  
Those Who Are Hunted: Part 2  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
TK paced around the room nervously. 'Matt should have been back by now. Had something happened to him?'  
  
Davis sighed as he watched TK pacing the room. "TK, sit down. You're wearing a path in the floor."  
  
TK smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Davis. I'm just worried about Matt."  
  
Davis nodded. "I know. But, try to relax. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
TK sat down next to Davis and sighed. 'It was true. Matt was quite capable of taking care of himself, but that didn't stop TK from worrying. Matt was the only family he had left and he didn't want to lose him.'  
  
He looked up as the door was opened and another elf stepped in.   
  
"Hi, Ken." Davis greeted.  
  
The other elf smiled at his two friends. They were actually his only friends. Most of the other elves tended to avoid Ken because he was so different. Unlike all the other elves, who had blonde, brown, or red hair and green or brown eyes, Ken had black hair and blue eyes. He was the only elf who had these characteristics and it was often a source for teasing the boy.  
  
As a result, Ken tended to be very quiet and, before TK and Davis had befriended him, he had been the loner. He would often disappear for hours at a time and wouldn't be seen until much later in the day.  
  
Ken's parents were dead. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had died of a fever a few years later. Since Ken was only four when his father died, he was taken in by the elders until he was old enough to live by himself. Now he lived in a small hut on the very edge of the village.  
  
"Hi, guys."  
  
TK smiled. "Hey. I haven't seen you since yesterday. Where have you been?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "Nowhere, really. Just down by the stream."  
  
TK smiled. "How are your faerie friends?"  
  
Ken grinned. "They said that you haven't been to see them in a while and they want to know why."  
  
TK chuckled quietly. Then his mood shifted back to worrying over his older brother. 'Where was he?'  
  
Ken noticed the change in his mood. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Matt hasn't come back yet. I'm worried that something may have happened to him."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Matt will be back soon." Ken said, trying to cheer TK up.   
  
TK nodded. "I know. Maybe I should do something to keep me busy. That way I won't be able to worry so much."  
  
Davis nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He grinned. "Race you to the stream?"  
  
TK laughed as he took off running.  
  
"Hey," Davis shouted. "No fair. You have a head start."  
  
TK laughed even louder and the other two boys ran after him, laughing along with him. Soon, the three boys were wading around in the stream splashing each other and having fun.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Matt blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. He had finally convinced Tai that he was well enough to go outside. Now all he had to do was convince him that he was well enough to go home. TK would be really worried about him.  
  
"Please," he pleaded with Tai. "You have to let me go home."  
  
Tai still looked reluctant, but Matt could tell that he was starting to wear down.   
  
"Please, I have to get home," he said. "My brother will be worried about me," he added quietly.  
  
Tai's face softened at his last remark and he caved.   
  
"All right. You can go home. But, I'm going with you to make sure you get home safely."  
  
Matt opened his mouth to protest but Tai cut him off.  
  
"Not another word," he said. "I'm going with you and that's final."  
  
Matt sighed and reluctantly agreed. To tell the truth, he was glad that he had an excuse to spend a little more time with Tai. Somehow, in the short amount of time that they had known each other, Matt had become very fond of the young healer.   
  
He smiled as the two boys set off through the woods. He had the feeling that this was going to be a very pleasant trip.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Matt sighed contentedly as the two walked through the words silently. Sunrays bathed the forest floor with a soft light and the sound of a trickling brook floated through the air.   
  
He heard Tai sigh next to him and he turned to look at the other boy. Tai had a look of pure bliss on his face as he drank in the sun's rays and listened to the sounds of the forest.  
  
Matt smiled. "The forest is beautiful, isn't it?" he commented quietly.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
The two continued to walk and soon they reached Matt's destination. He turned toward the other boy and smiled apologetically.   
  
"I'm sorry, but this is as far as you can go."  
  
Tai nodded in understanding. "I'll watch until you leave, then I'll go."  
  
Matt nodded. He was about to leave when a host of small voice rang out around him. He smiled as he watched the faeries dancing about.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Where is he from?"  
  
"Why are you with him?"  
  
He laughed merrily as he was hounded with all their curious questions.   
  
"I'll answer those later," he replied.  
  
He turned back toward Tai. "Will...will I see you again?" he asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "If you want to."  
  
Matt nodded eagerly. "Yes, I would."  
  
Tai smiled. "Okay. Well, we could meet somewhere."  
  
"We could meet by the pond." Matt suggested. "It's about half way between here and your hut."  
  
Tai nodded. "That sounds good."   
  
The two boys smiled at each other. "See you then?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you then."  
  
Matt turned and walked through the barrier that separated the Elvin realm from the human world. Tai watched and then turned and made his way back to his hut.  
  
Matt went straight to his hut. "TK? TK, you here?"  
  
His brother immediately rushed out of kitchen. "Matt, there you are. I was worried about you. What happened?"  
  
Matt smiled at his younger brother, before giving him a hug. One of his rare shows of affection. He stood there holding his brother tightly for a minute, before pulling away and giving TK a smile.  
  
"I'm all right. I just ran into a little trouble that's all."  
  
TK stared at his brother incredulously. "What kind of trouble?"  
  
Matt sighed. TK never made it easy. He took a deep breath before recapping what had happened.  
  
TK stared at Matt in concern. "But, you're okay, right? You sure you're okay?"  
  
Matt smiled at his concerned brother. "Yes, I'm fine. That salve really help. And Tai gave me a pot of it in case I need it again."  
  
TK smiled and gave his big brother another hug. "I'm glad you're all right. Dinner is ready. I hate to leave, but I promised Davis and Ken that I would go with them tonight."  
  
"That's fine," Matt said. "Have a good time."  
  
TK smiled. "Thanks bro," he said, leaving the house.  
  
Matt smiled to himself as he sat down, his mind drifting off toward Tai. He couldn't wait until the next day.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tai sighed as he sat down in front of the fire. He stared into the flames, watching them dance and flicker about. His mind began to wander and he found himself thinking about Matt.  
  
The blonde boy had slowly wormed his way into Tai's heart. When he had first seen the boy running through the woods, he had felt drawn to him. He didn't know why, but he had.   
  
He smiled to himself as he thought about to next day. He couldn't wait to see Matt again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I finally finished the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Review. RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N- well, here's the next chapter. It's kinda sappy, but I couldn't help it. Hope you enjoy.   
  
Those Who Are Hunted: Part 3  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
Matt sat by the lake, his feet dangling in the water and faeries flitting about above his head. It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny and the water was cool and refreshing.   
  
He sighed contentedly as he lay back to wait for Tai. He smiled softly and started to hum quietly to himself.  
  
"That's a nice tune," a familiar voice said from behind him.   
  
Matt sat up and turned around to face the other boy, a smile on his face. Tai smiled back and joined Matt by the lake. They sat in a companionable silence until Matt finally spoke.   
  
"I missed you," he said shyly, a slight blush creeping onto his face.   
  
Tai smiled and took Matt's hand in his. "I missed you too," he replied, brushing a strand of hair away from Matt's face.  
  
The two boys sat together hand in hand just staring into each other's eyes until they were brought out of their reverie by a chorus of questions.  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"Is he your melindo?"[1]  
  
"Is he the one that saved you?"  
  
Matt chuckled quietly, shaking his head at the faeries flitting around and hounding him with questions. Tai sat next to him, smiling and looking a little bewildered.  
  
"What have I told you about asking too many questions?" Matt asked sternly. "Now, come on. Off with you. I'll answer your questions later."  
  
Tai watched, amused, as the little faeries obeyed Matt and flew off, chattering noisily with each other. Tai turned to Matt and smiled.  
  
"What does 'melindo' mean?" he asked curiously.  
  
Matt's cheeks flushed a bright red as he looked down at his feet. "It means 'lover'," he replied quietly.  
  
Tai moved closer to Matt and took the other boy's hand in his, stroking it lightly. He placed his other hand under Matt's chin, raising his face to look up at him. He looked down into Matt's blue eyes and smiled.   
  
"And," he said gently. "Am I your lover?"  
  
Matt's cheeks burned up and got even redder. (if that's possible) "If..." he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again. "If you want to be," he said, his nervousness visible in his eyes and audible in the slight quiver of his voice.  
  
Tai smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed Matt, a mere brushing of his lips across the other boy's. Matt sighed as he pulled away. He looked up into those sparkling brown eyes and put his arm around Tai's neck, pulling him down into another kiss.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Matt sighed contentedly as he snuggled up to Tai's side and felt the warmth of the sun's rays wash over his body. He rolled over and found himself face to face with a pair of smiling brown eyes.   
  
He smiled sleepily and kissed Tai softly. He looked up at the sky and was surprised to see how late it was. He had to get back or his brother would worry that something bad had happened to him.  
  
He stood up and stretched. Tai followed his example. As Matt was stretching Tai came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde, planting a trail of kisses down his neck.  
  
Matt squirmed and laughed merrily. "No you don't," he said. "I have to get back so my brother doesn't worry."  
  
Tai smiled and took Matt's hand. "I'll walk you back," he said, kissing Matt's hand. The blond smiled and the two set off hand in hand.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
TK had never seen his brother so happy. He was happy and cheerful all the time. His eyes sparkled. He went about his work humming cheerfully. TK didn't know what had caused this change, but he liked it.  
  
He smiled as Matt came into the room. "I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Okay," TK said. "Have fun."  
  
He smiled as he watched his brother leave. A minute later Davis came in grinning.   
  
"Hey, TK. What's gotten into your brother?"  
  
TK shrugged. "I don't know, but I like it."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tai was startled out of his work as the door to his hut burst open. He looked up in surprise. A dozen of the king's soldiers stood in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" he said coolly.  
  
"Are you Tai, the healer?" the captain asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "I am. What do you want with me?"  
  
The captain motioned two of the soldiers to come forward. They obeyed and each grabbed one of Tai's arms.  
  
He began to struggle to get out of their grasp. "What is the meaning of this?" he shouted.  
  
The captain shrugged. "King's orders. You're under arrest for harboring a fugitive and consorting with the enemy."  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] melindo is an actual Elvish word meaning lover in the masculine form.  
  
Author's Notes: So, what did you think? Sorry if parts of it were too fluffy or sappy, but like I said, I couldn't help it. Review. RurouniGirl 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I finally came up with the next chapter. Now you can see what happens to Tai. Hope you like it.  
  
Those Who Are Hunted: Part 4  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
Tai groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a prison cell. The memory of what had happened the night before came rushing back. The king had arrested him for befriending an elf. He stood up and moved over to the window.  
  
'What was he going to do? How was he going to get out of this?'  
  
He sighed. He had to figure something out. He had to find some way to get a message to Matt and let him know what had happened.  
  
He whirled around in surprise as he saw movement. He wasn't alone. There was somebody else in the cell with him.  
  
"You're finally awake," said a gentle voice.  
  
He watched as a young man stepped into the light. He was tall and thin with short blue hair that hung in long strips to cover his ears and bright blue eyes.  
  
He smiled. "How do you feel?"  
  
Tai tried to grin. "Like I was dragged through the streets by my feet."  
  
The young man chuckled. "That's understandable. The guards were pretty rough on you."  
  
Tai smiled. "I'm Tai," he said extending his hand.   
  
"Joe," responded the other boy, taking the extended hand.  
  
Tai smiled. "So, why are you in here?" he asked curiously.  
  
Joe shrugged. "I'm a peredhil," he said. [1]  
  
"A peredhil?" Tai asked, somewhat confused.  
  
Joe smiled and reached up, pushing the long sidepieces of hair behind his ears. To Tai's surprise his ears were slightly elongated and pointed. Not as long as an elves, but nothing like a human's.  
  
"A peredhil," he explained. "Half-elf."  
  
Tai nodded in understanding. Looking at Joe reminded him of Matt and he realized just how much he missed the Elf boy. It had only been two days since he had last seen the boy and he felt like it had been an eternity. He sighed quietly and Joe didn't miss the hint of sorrow visible in his brown eyes.  
  
"Why are you in here?" he inquired.  
  
Tai managed a halfhearted smile, but it only made him look more sorrowful and lonely. "I fell in love with an elf," he said quietly, a single tear slipping down his cheek. He went on to tell Joe everything that had happened .  
  
Joe looked at the distraught boy and was at a loss. He wished he could do something to help, but he was helpless in this situation. Or was he?  
  
He walked over and put an arm around Tai's shoulder. "What can I do to help?" he asked, not knowing if he could help, but willing to try.  
  
Tai shook his head. "No," he said. "I...I just wish I could get a message to him," he said, looking up at Joe. "Let him know where I am and that I'm okay, you know?"  
  
Joe nodded and looked as though he was contemplating telling Tai something. He started to say something and then thought better of it and closed his mouth. He finally said it.  
  
"I think I can help," he said. "But you have to promise me something, first."  
  
Tai nodded. "Of course."  
  
"You have to promise not to treat me any different than you do now."  
  
Tai nodded. "Of course," he said. "But why would I treat you any different?"  
  
Joe shrugged. "I get enough with being half elf. But when people find out about this they tend to treat me even worse, especially because they are scared of me, I think."  
  
Tai now looked thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Joe took a deep breath. "Okay, I told you I'm a peredhil. What I didn't tell you is that I'm a Cala'Quessir," he said quietly. [2]  
  
Tai looked at Joe in astonishment. "You're a High Elf?" he asked.   
  
"Part High Elf," he corrected. "But having the blood of a High Elf means that I can do everything a full blooded High Elf can do."  
  
"Meaning?" Tai asked.  
  
Joe smiled. "Meaning I can do magic," he said. "And can help you get a message to Matt."  
  
Joe stepped back from Tai and was suddenly surrounded by a glowing gold light. His hair grew several inches longer, his ears were elongated, his facial features became more distinguished, his cloths changed from the rags he had been wearing before into bright white robes tied at the waste by a golden cord, and a long white horn appeared in his hand. He brought the horn to his lips and blew. A low, sweet sounding not rang out, followed by another higher pitched note. It was a flute of some kind. Joe continued to play the flute for a moment and then stopped. A moment later he was back to his old self.  
  
"What was that?" Tai asked curiously.  
  
Joe smiled. "It was a nimras. [3] I used it to call the Fairy Prince here. He will take you're message to Matt."  
  
Tai stared at Joe. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much."  
  
A moment later a small fairy zipped through the bars and stopped in front of Joe. There was a blinding flash of light and a young man stood before Joe. He was tall and handsome with green hair and piercing yellow eyes. He was dressed in all different shades of green and brown and had a crown of leaves around his head.  
  
He bowed in front of Joe. "How may I serve you?" he asked. His voice was low and melodic.  
  
Joe smiled. "My friend needs you to take a message to his melindo." Joe turned to Tai. "He is a wood elf?" he asked.  
  
Tai nodded and gave the Fairy Prince his message. The Prince smiled and turned back to Joe.   
  
"Take the message to the Taur'Quessir village. [4] Find the elf called Matt and give him the message. Wait and see if he has a reply before leaving."  
  
The Fairy nodded his understanding and a moment later disappeared through the bars.  
  
Tai felt much better knowing that Matt would get his message soon. Only one thing bothered him.  
  
"Joe, if you can use magic why didn't you use magic to escape from this prison?"  
  
Joe shrugged. "I didn't want to make my situation worse," he responded. "Besides, nobody knows I can use magic except the Fairy Prince. And you. I'd rather nobody else knows about it."  
  
Tai nodded and leaned back against the wall. Matt should get his message soon. He hoped the elf wasn't too worried.  
  
  
[1] peredhil- the elvish word for half-elf  
[2] Cala'Quessir- elvish word for High Elf. My description of the high elf is entirely fictitious. I have no idea if it's true that they are the one of the few elves who can use magic, I simply made it up.  
[3] nimras- elvish word for White Horn/ Unicorn. I am using it to refer to the horn of a Unicorn.  
[4] Taur'Quessir- elvish word for Wood Elf  
  
  
Author's Notes: so, what did you think? Please review. RurouniGirl 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- The beginning of yet another chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Those Who Are Hunted: Part 5  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
Matt was kneeling on the ground helping one of his fairy friends. The young fairy had been racing through the forest and had caught his wing on a branch, tearing it. He smiled as he finished bandaging the injured wing.  
  
"That ought to do it. You should be back to your normal, racing self in no time." he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Thank you," said the little fairy. He was about to walk away when he went all frigid, eyes widened in awe. He composed himself and bowed low.  
  
Matt turned to see what was going on. A small fairy was hovering in front of him. He was dressed in varying shades of green and brown. His hair was green and his eyes were bright yellow. He wore a crown of leaves upon his head.  
  
"You are the one called Matt?" he asked.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes," he said.  
  
There was a bright flash of light and the fairy was standing before him, a lot bigger than he had been a moment ago. "I have a message for you," he said. "From your melindo [lover], Tai."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Matt stood frozen to the spot. "He...he's been arrested?" he breathed softly.  
  
The Fairy Prince nodded. "Yes, but do not fear. He is safe as long as Joe remains by his side. Joe is the only remaining Cala'Quessir [High Elf]. If needed, he will use his magic to protect your melindo."  
  
Matt stared in shock. "You mean that High Elves still exist? I thought they were wiped out ages ago."  
  
The Prince nodded. "Most of them were, but one still one managed to survive. She married a mortal man and bore a child. Sadly, she died after giving birth, but her son still lives on."  
  
Matt nodded in understanding. "I see." He took a couple of deep breaths and cleared his throat. "Will you take me to where Tai is being kept."  
  
The Prince nodded. "Yes," he said. "I will guide you to them. But we must hurry."  
  
Matt nodded. "Then what are we still here for. Let's go."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tai's sleep was restless; partly because of the hard stone floor he was sleeping on and partly because he missed Matt. He hoped that the Fairy Prince had gotten the message to Matt. He sighed and rolled over. He just couldn't sleep. He jumped to his feet and walked over to the window. The night air was cool on his face.   
  
"Psst..."  
  
He strained his eyes, trying to see into the darkness outside. "Who's there," he whispered. His eyes widened as a familiar figure stepped into the moonlight. "Matt?"  
  
Matt smiled. "Hey there. Looks like I got you into a pretty big mess." He squeezed his hand through the bars and caressed Tai's bruised face. "I'm so sorry," he said. "All this is my fault."  
  
Tai grabbed Matt's hand in his. "No, don't say that. This is NOT your fault."  
  
Matt hung his head and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Yes, it is. If I had never been shot, then we would never have met, and you would have never been arrested."  
  
Tai shook his. "Listen to me, Matt. My life changed the moment I met you. I wouldn't trade the happy memories you've given me for a million pieces of gold, you hear? It was worth it all just to be able to spend time with you."  
  
He continued to hold Matt's hand and squeezed his other hand through the bars and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry," he said quietly. "Please, don't cry."  
  
Matt smiled. "I won't," he said.  
  
Tai smiled back. "You shouldn't be here. What if they catch you?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "I had to see for myself that you were all right. I'll have to go into hiding, but I'll stay close by. Will you be all right if I leave you for a while?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."  
  
Matt smiled. "You must be Joe. Thank you for all the help you've given. I'm forever in your debt."  
  
Joe smiled. "It was my pleasure," he said. "You're lucky to have him."  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Tai grinned. "Actually, I'm the one who's lucky to have Matt."  
  
Joe chuckled, bur his eyes held a deep sadness that Matt didn't miss. "Do you have a melindo?" he asked.  
  
Joe smiled sadly and shook his head. "No," he said. "Most people are too afraid of me to come anywhere near me. To be truthful, the only friend I had was the Fairy Prince. And now Tai...and you."  
  
Matt shook his head. "That is so sad," he said. "You've been alone your whole life just because nobody took the time to get to know you. People can be such idiots sometimes."  
  
Joe shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Like you said, I've been alone my whole life. I've kinda gotten used to it."  
  
They were interrupted as the sound of the approaching guards drew near. Tai turned toward Matt.  
  
"Get out of here," he said.   
  
Matt nodded. "All right." He turned toward Joe. "Take care of him for me, ya hear?"  
  
Joe nodded. "I will. Now get out of here."  
  
Matt looked at Tai one last time and then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: okay, sorry it was kinda short. I hope you liked it. Oh, and I could use everyone's opinion. Who should I pair Joe with? I was thinking of him and Ken since in this story Ken has pretty much been through the same thing cause he's different and all, but I don't know. Please review and let me know. RurouniGirl 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey guys. Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I'll make it up to you in this chapter, k? Enjoy.  
  
Those Who Are Hunted: Part 6  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
Matt sighed as he sat hiding in a small cave in a forest not far from where Tai was being held prisoner. 'He couldn't believe this was happening.'  
  
'You have to stop blaming yourself,' the Fairy Prince said quietly. He walked over and knelt next to Matt, placing a hand on his shoulder. "None of this is your fault. Tai doesn't blame you, so why are you blaming yourself?"  
  
Matt looked down at the ground. "Because it is all my fault," he said. "If I wasn't an elf none of this would ever have happened."  
  
The Prince shook his head and slapped Matt across the cheek. Matt fell backward, placing his hand over his throbbing cheek.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked indignantly.   
  
The Prince shook his head. "Stop acting like that," he said. "So you're an elf. You were born an elf. There's nothing you can do about it. You can't change it. You know you can't. So have some pride in what you are. Yes, you're an elf, but be proud of it. Believe it or not, I can somewhat relate. I was born a prince. I didn't have any choice in the matter. I used to feel like it was such a burden. I never got to do anything a normal child would have done, I never got to play with other children, nobody ever liked me for who I was...they all liked me because of what I was...a prince."  
  
Matt looked up at the fairy. "So, what did you do?" he asked.  
  
"I took pride in myself. I finally figured out that it didn't matter what other people thought of me. As long as I accepted myself for who I was, then nothing else mattered. I was proud to be me...I was proud to be a prince. Being a prince is part of who I am. It's in my blood. Just like being an elf is in your blood." He leaned back and looked Matt straight in the eye. "Take pride in yourself. Be proud of who you are...an elf. If Tai can accept you, then you have to accept yourself."  
  
Matt sat there contemplating everything the prince has just told him. 'He was right. He had to take pride in himself. He had to be proud of being an elf.'   
  
He nodded. "You're right," he said softly. "Thank you for opening my eyes."  
  
The Prince nodded and smiled. "Now come have something to eat. It wouldn't do for you to starve, now would it?"  
  
Matt smiled and laughed as he and the Prince ate in companionable silence.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tai groaned as he was shoved roughly to his knees. He looked up at the King sitting in his throne, surrounded by nobles and ladies.  
  
"Now," the King began. "You were harboring a fugitive. Why?"  
  
Tai shrugged. "I'm a healer," he said. "It's my job to help the sick and injured."  
  
"And your job includes helping the enemy?" he asked.  
  
Tai nearly lost control. He clenched his fists and talked through clenched teeth. "I don't take sides," he said. "Especially not in political power battles."  
  
The King jumped to his feet. "What on earth are you talking about?" he demanded in an outrage.  
  
Tai aloud himself a small smirk. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? You're hunting the elves down and killing them because you're afraid that they might become more powerful than you."  
  
The King chuckled in an amused fashion, but Tai didn't miss the fearful and angry look in his eyes. "That's absurd. There aren't enough elves left to even come close to being powerful enough to defeat my armies."  
  
Tai laughed. "Yes, but in a few years there might be, isn't that right, Your Highness?"  
  
The King turned red with rage. "Execute him!" he shouted angrily. "Execute him tonight!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Matt and the Fairy Prince were laughing merrily when a small fairy zipped into the cave.   
  
"You're Highness," she said. "They are going to execute the healer tonight."  
  
"What?" he said in astonishment. "But why?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know, sir. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled. "No, it's all right. You did very well. Now why don't you go home and relax a bit."  
  
The little fairy bowed low before flying out of the cave. The Prince turned toward Matt. "We must do something," he said.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes," he said. He slowly got to his feet. "I must go and help Tai."  
  
"But they'll kill you."  
  
"I know, but I have to help him. I don't care if I die, as long as Tai is safe."  
  
The Prince looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Then I'll help as well. You go ahead with whatever you have planned and I'll get Joe for backup."  
  
Matt nodded. "All right," he said. "Let's go."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tai struggled to get away from the guards holding him down. 'This is not happening,' he though. 'How can this be happening?'  
  
"Hold still!" the guard shouted, slugging him across the face.  
  
The crowd broke into a cheer as the king stepped onto the balcony to address them.  
  
"Let the execution begin!" he shouted.  
  
The crowd cheered even louder. The executioner lifted the axe, ready to strike.  
  
"NO! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Tai lifted his head at the sound of the familiar voice. The figure before him was wearing a dark cloak with a hood pulled up to cover his face, but he knew who it was. "Matt," he said in a strangled voice. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Matt held out his hand. "Don't worry," he whispered. He lifted his head to look at the king and threw the hood back. The crowd gasped in astonishment as they saw that he was an elf.  
  
"I'm the one you want," he said. "I'm the elf that he helped. So leave him alone."  
  
The King stared down at him in astonishment. "Guards, seize him and kill him if he struggles!"  
  
The guards grabbed Matt, who didn't even try to escape them. He stood there calmly staring up at the king.  
  
Tai looked up at Matt, not fully comprehending what he was doing. His eyes moved down to Matt's hands as he caught some movement. Matt was motioning behind him. He glanced to his side and saw a tall boy standing off to the side. He had blue hair and long sidepieces of hair that covered his ears. He looked Tai straight in the eye and winked.  
  
The next moment he ran forward into the center of the square. There was a brilliant flash of light and everyone was forced to cover their eyes. When the light subsided and everyone's eyes had readjusted, the elf, and the healer were gone.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Please review and let me know. Oh, and I was thinking of pairing the Fairy Prince with TK or Davis or somebody. What do you think? RurouniGirl 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- So, I hope you all liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one, too. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but at least I did update, right? LOL...Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
Those Who Are Hunted: Part 7  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
Matt smiled and hugged Joe in relief. "Thanks for bailing us out. I wasn't sure if you would make it in time."  
  
Joe grinned. "Once the Prince explained it to me I tried to get there as fast as I could."  
  
Tai was still sitting on the ground looking a little overwhelmed and paler than usual. Matt knelt down next to him and smiled.   
  
"You okay?" he asked gently.  
  
Tai took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled flinging his arms around Matt. "I'm glad to see you."  
  
Matt grinned and hugged him back. "I'm glad to see you too. And all in one piece."  
  
Tai smiled weakly and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm in one piece too," he replied. "Thank you Joe and Your Highness," he said looking over at the other boy and the Prince. "I owe you my life."  
  
Joe shook his head. "It was my pleasure," he said. "Besides, it gave me the opportunity to escape," he said, winking at Tai mischievously. 'Not that I have anywhere to go,' he thought to himself.  
  
Matt seemed to sense what he was thinking. "Why don't you come with me, to the Taur'Quessir village?" he asked Joe. "You could stay there for as long as you like and you'll be safe. None of the King's men knows where to find the barrier separating them from the Elvin Realm, so there's no danger of an attack."  
  
Joe contemplated for a moment. 'He would love to have a place to call home, friends, and maybe even one day, a melindo [lover] of his own. Not that that would ever happen,' he silently reprimanded himself. Yet he could still hope, couldn't he? "All right," he said. "I'll come with you and stay, for a little while at least."  
  
Matt grinned. "Good," he said. "Let's get going, before a search party finds us."  
  
"An excellent idea," replied the Fairy Prince. And the small party set off toward the Taur'Quessir village. They went hurriedly and hid in the shadows of the trees, just in case a search party had been sent out.  
  
As they neared the barrier, Joe stopped suddenly, aware of the faint sound of footsteps coming closer to them. He held up a hand to silence everyone.   
  
"Someone's coming this way," he whispered. "It sounds like a group of five or six soldiers."  
  
"Should be try to make a run for the barrier?" asked Matt.  
  
"That wouldn't be wise," said an unfamiliar voice. "If you do that, they'll only see you easier and they'll discover where the barrier is."  
  
Matt whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. "Who said that?" he asked. "Who's there?"  
  
Everyone gasped in shock as a nearby tree trunk moved and something stepped out of the trunk (at least, that's how it looked from their view.) As it moved closer it slowly took on the form of what appeared to be a human boy. He grinned and pointed to a thicket of bushes and flowers.  
  
"Why don't you hide in there while I distract the guards?" he said.  
  
They barely had time to scramble into the bushes before the sounds of the search party came into view. The stranger disappeared behind a tree for a moment and when he reappeared he looked just like one of the soldier. He ran up to the search party, panting. " They went that way," he said, breathlessly. "They were too fast for me. Didn't have any weapons."   
  
The soldiers nodded. "Not to worry," said the soldier who looked like the captain. "We'll catch them. Nice work," he said and the search party ran off in the direction he had pointed.  
  
He watched to make sure they had disappeared and turned back toward the thicket, grinning widely, laughter sparkling in his eyes.   
  
"It's safe to come out now," he said. The group crawled out of the bushes and smiled thankfully.  
  
"You really saved our butts out there. We owe you a lot, and we don't even know your name," said Matt.  
  
The boy smiled. "I'm Izzy," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Matt. "I'm Matt. And this is Tai, Joe, and the Fairy Prince, whose name I don't know yet," said Matt, introducing everyone in turn.  
  
The Prince smiled. "My name is Cyprus," he said. "And I'd appreciate it if you would just drop the Prince thing. Or even better, forget that I'm the Prince," he said, laughing.  
  
"So, how did you do that whole tree trunk/soldier thing?" asked Joe, curiously.  
  
Izzy smiled laughingly. "I'm a nymph and a shape shifter," he answered "Well, I should be on my way."  
  
"Wait," cried Tai. "Where are you going?"  
  
Izzy shrugged. "I don't know. I travel from place to place. There aren't any more nymphs so I'm sort of an outcast, so to speak."  
  
Matt and Joe looked at each, speaking without words. It was Joe who spoke first. "Why not stay here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," said Matt. "Why not come live in the Taur'Quessir village with us? You're not an outcast to us. You're a friend."  
  
Izzy looked a little doubtful. "I don't know," he said. "How will the other Elves take it?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But if you're willing to come live with us, you'll always have us as friends, no matter how much the others disapprove."  
  
Izzy stopped and considered for a moment. "I don't know," he said.  
  
"Well, why don't you stay for a week and see how you like it?" said Cyprus. "Then if you don't like it after that, you can go on your way."  
  
Izzy thought for a moment and nodded. "All right," he said. "I'll give it a try. Who knows," he said with a shrug. "Maybe this will be the end of all my moving around.  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? You like the Izzy idea? I thought it was a good idea, but let me know what you think. Review. RurouniGirl 


End file.
